If I Die Young
by sports 9
Summary: Derek and Emily start talking about what it would be like to die young.  When they both get stuck in a life threatning situation, how will things change between them?  Song fic.  Warning: Character death.  Better than sounds, so read please.


**IF I DIE YOUNG:**

**SUMMARY: Derek and Emily start talking about what it would be like to die young. When they both get caught in a life threatening situation, how will things change?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song If I Die Young that is in full possession of The Band Perry. **

**RATING: K+ because of character death**

**A/N: If you guys heard this song, you should listen to it, it is really good. But anyways character death, not necessarily sad, but read anyways.**

"_**If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go." – Anonymous**_

The whole team was piled up with paperwork from their last case. Emily and Derek had gone to get coffee together to get away from it for a while. Their latest case consisted of a 15 year old being shot to death, several times in fact.

"Hey princess, if you were about to die at your young age, what would you do?"

IF I DIE YOUNG,

BURY ME IN SATIN,

LAY ME DOWN ON A BED OF ROSES,

SINK ME IN THE RIVER AT DAWN,

SEND ME AWAY WITH THE WORDS OF A LOVE SONG.

"Well I think that I would first of all tell the one person I love that I love them because I know that I could never work up the courage to tell them otherwise."

"Interesting… Go on…"

LORD MAKE ME A RAINBOW,

I'LL SHINE DOWN ON MY MOTHER,

SHE'LL KNOW I'M SAFE WITH YOU,

WHEN SHE STANDS UNDER MY COLORS,

"I would probably want God to make me something special so that every time you guys, my family, all my friends, everybody saw it, they remembered me. You know so I'm never forgotten."

"I know what you mean… Keep going…"

But JJ popped her head in before they could say anything more.

"Hotch wants you two to go to this address, possible victim."

"Alright, we are going." Derek said getting up and they headed off to the address.

IF I DIE YOUNG,

BURY ME IN SATIN,

LAY ME DOWN ON A BED OF ROSES,

SINK ME IN THE RIVER AT DAWN,

SEND ME AWAY WITH THE WORDS OF A LOVE SONG.

"I would want to be buried on a bed of roses, with roses in my hand. Roses are my favorite flower. Also I want to be buried with a love song playing after the taps are played. You know it just kind of sets the mood of I just told the guy I loved that I love him."

"You are a very interesting woman Emily Prentiss."

AND I'LL BE WEARING WHITE,

WHEN I ENTER YOUR KINGDOM,

I'M AS GREEN AS THE RAIN,

ON MY LITTLE COLD FINGER.

Emily and Derek both walked into the abandoned shack with their guns in their holster because they didn't think that the unsub would still be there. Well to put it short, they were wrong.

Emily felt something quickly touch her waist, when she tried to grab her gun, it was gone. Before she knew it, it was being held to her head with an arm around her neck.

"Drop the gun or I will kill this lady, and trust me I don't want to do that."

"Okay I am putting it down." Morgan said, putting it on the ground slowly.

"Good, now you will go back to whatever agency you came from and you will tell them there was no case."

"I can't do that, that is lying to my family."

"Do it." He said pushing some of Emily's curls back with the gun to get a more accurate shot at her forehead.

"I can't."

"Fine then, I won't regret this." He said quickly moving it to her stomach, shooting, dropping Emily and the gun, and running.

Derek quickly picked up his gun and shot the guy. After he checked to make sure he was dead, he ran back to Emily. The blood was gushing out of her stomach.

"I need an ambulance at Sherwood 15th St S. And make it quick, we have an officer down, I repeat officer #358 down." Derek said worriedly.

"Emily, hang in there, the ambulance is on their way, trust me, just hang in there." Derek said grabbing her hand but making sure to keep pressure to.

AND I'VE NEVER KNOWN THE LOVE OF A MAN, 

BUT IT SURE FELT NICE WHEN HE WAS HOLDING MY HAD

AND THERE'S A BOY HERE IN TOWN

SAYS HE'LL LOVE ME FOREVER

WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT 

FOREVER COULD BE SEVERED

BY THE SHARP KNIFE OF A SHORT LIFE.

"Derek you know how I said I would tell the one person I love the truth."

"How could I forget princess, it is all I think about, you are all I ever think of. But don't do this Emily, you aren't going to die. I love you Emily Prentiss, you can't die on me."

"Derek, I need to tell you the truth," at this time the tears started to come out of Derek's eyes, "I love you Derek Morgan, I have for a while now. Just please don't forget what I wanted at my funeral. The roses and the love song."

"Emily listen to me, you are strong, you are not going to die. We love each other, we are going to live a long happy life, retire, and die old. Please Emily, don't do this to me."

Emily's face struck in pain as the bullet moved, and blood started to come out of her mouth.

"Don't… Don't for… forget me… Der… Der… Derek." She said through coughs, as she let out her last breath.

"I won't Emily, I promise. I will always love you."

Derek clung onto Emily's body and just cried. When the rest of the team got there, it took Rossi and Hotch to pull him off her. JJ was in the corner crying **almost** as hard as Derek, and Reid was just staring in shock.

"Derek you have to let it go, we know it is hard, don't you think it is hard for us too?" Rossi was telling him.

"Rossi you don't understand. We admitted our love for each other just before her last breath. Why couldn't I have told her how I felt earlier?"

"Because what happens in the world is what makes the world go round."

SO PUT ON YOUR BEST BOYS

I'LL WEAR MY PEARLS.

WHAT I NEVER DID IS DONE

PENNY FOR MY THOUGHTS 

OH NO I'LL SELL THEM FOR A DOLLAR

THEY'RE WORTH SO MUCH MORE AFTER I'M A GONNER.

The funeral was the next week. Derek made sure that everything was just as she wanted. She had roses in her hand when in the coffin. There were roses 6ft into the ground. But most of all he made sure that "Teardrops on My Guitar" was played after the taps were played.

He chose this song because it was how they felt about each other. Jealous that they were with someone else; but wouldn't confess that they secretly liked each other. Today wasn't only Emily's funeral, but it was also 1 week after he professed his love for her.

**1 Year Later**

"_**Pleasure of love last a moment. Pain of love lasts a lifetime."—Bette Davis**_

Today was Emily and Derek's 1 year anniversary. It was an extremely depressing day for everyone because it was not only the day that they all lost a great agent, but a great friend, woman, and person. JJ and Rossi were the only ones that knew of what had gone on before Emily died, and they felt bad for Derek especially on this day. The BAU had not hired a new agent quite yet, they all knew it was too hard to know someone else is replacing her already.

At lunch hour Derek went to the flower shop. He bought a dozen roses and drove back to work. When he walked through the elevator, JJ noticed him. He walked straight to Emily's desk and set them there.

"Happy 1 year anniversary princess. You are my princess. If you don't remember, today is not only the day that you died, but also the day that we told each other that we loved each other. You know I wish that day would have turned out any different. But anyways, wherever you are now, I hope you saw all this, and I hope you have a good 1 year anniversary, hopefully one easier than mine."

JJ during this whole time had started crying quite hard and called Will to tell him that she loved him, just to tell him.

Derek thought he was probably hearing things because he was upset and tired. But he could have sworn he heard someone whisper, "I saw, I love you too. Happy 1 year." But he brushed it off as being voices in his head.

God did grant Emily her one wish from him. He made her face a constellation that came out every night above Derek and JJ's houses. Occasionally when JJ needed a good memory of Emily, she would go out there. And every night Derek would come out and look at it, just to be reminded of her, not that he could forget her, he promised that he wouldn't.

SO PUT ON YOUR BEST BOYS,

AND I'LL WEAR MY PEARLS.

**A/N: Sorry you guys about the ending. I hated to write this one, it was pretty sad, I hate writing character deaths, unless it is a character I don't like. But otherwise I hate it. Also sorry about the quotes, but they seemed to just go with the part that they were put in.**

**Well anyways R&R…**

_**Sporty Girl 8**_


End file.
